Far in the past
by Liven on the wild side
Summary: SUPER bad at summaries! Takes place right after chrome stone. Tenma has kept his secret for a long time. Yeah, everyone secrets. But something like this should never get out. Follow Tenma as he tries to keep the horrible details of his past a secret from the ones he knows best. Ps. Might have slight change in story. And possibly sad. Yeah. And I don't think ill pair anyone but..?
1. Chapter 1

**_All chapters that I write will be small._**

 ** _I'm sorry but I'm a really bad writer._**

 ** _I liked this anime but ill mess up a lot with is._**

 ** _So please, I'm really sorry I just wanted to write this._**

 ** _So please no rude comments_**

 ** _please..._**

 ** _I do NOT own inazuma Eleven, or any of the following sequals. I do however the Idea... WHICH is super bad._**

 ** _K, BYE!_**

* * *

Being lost was one thing…

Being forgotten was another…

Everything was going good. The bangotton plants were sprouting, tall and littered with delicious fruit. The ground was moist with no signs of any drought. Not to mention the happy faces that were sure to follow on my home planet, Endio. Endio is a peaceful planet. Though the place has great power, we people decided it was best to not get too involved in the galaxies around us. Many believed we were too powerful for our own good. Maybe that's why this happened. Maybe that's how this got so bad. Maybe that's why I'm no longer there. My name is Tenma Matsukaze. And I for one know what it's like to be lost. But now, I know what it's like to be forgotten. Because, being a person from a planet that was gone for millions of years. You truly understand what it's like to be alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Here we are...

You came back...

Wow.

Cool hope you like it.

Again I do NOT own this anime, but I own the idea... Yeah... K bye.

* * *

Tenma's Perspective-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

I woke up in my bed feeling way to hot under the cool slim covers. _Not again…_ I thought as I removed the covers off myself and sat up in bed.

I looked at the clock, "Only 4:30!" I whispers harshly. I signed as I got out of bed and moved to the window. As I push the curtains aside all I saw was darkness of early morning staring back at me. _Its way to early!_ I thought as I took another glance at the clock.

Even though I knew it was way too early. I decided that I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. After that kind of nightmare… no. Just as I went to grab some clothes to get dress. I heard an all too familiar voice hit my ears.

"Brother… Are you alright? Did you have a nightmare?" I turn to see familiar blue eyes staring at me. There just like mine except for the twinges of red that circle in her inner loops.

"Amaya, yeah. But it's ok. What's the matter you're usually not up this early? Did I wake you?"

The six year old only stares a moment before answering. "No… I wanted to watch you play soccer… You… you said that there's been trouble around lately. And since I've been gone for a little while I was hoping I could come and watch you practice." Before I could speak the young girl quickly added, "I wouldn't be doing anything, I swear. I just want to watch… not like people can see me anyway." The last sentence was said with sad eyes. My sister, being a ghost who could no longer feel the world under her own presence, nor would the world see her in response. She may be a ghost, but she wasn't all dead. Just about three quarters of a whole. She saved my life in front of her own. And even to this day I could never forgive myself for the tragedy she faced because of me.

"Of course Amaya, I know you love soccer even more than me, I would love if you came." At those words the younger sibling smiled as brightly as they could. Her lavender hair traced over her shoulders as she jumped with glee.

"Hey, Amaya?" I spoke softly to not wake Aki who was sleeping only a few rooms away from my own.

"Yes, Tenma?" She answered softly. She now had a puzzled look on her face, one of remembrance at the time that was far in the past. I looked at her beautiful wings that she wore ever since she was a child. One was torn in half and had turn black at the tips. The other was full and was a light blue only growing darker as they moved towards the bottom and the tips of her wing.

Again I spoke softly, but with a sad tone and words I was all too familiar of. "I'm sorry…" I looked at the ground so to not see the look she gave me. Then as I was about to look up again I felt her presence on my shoulder.

"Oh Tenma, You and I both know that you suffered the worst of it." As she spoke I felt her trace her small hand down my back. Only to stop at the place my wings once laid. I looked up to see her eyes, clouded with the grief that only close siblings could share. When she removed her hand she gave me a sad smile and spoke words once again.

"Come on Tenma, you get dressed. I'll meet you at the river bank…" And with that her ghostly body disappeared. And I was left alone again…


	3. Chapter 3

You came to see more?

Man the world is a weird place isn't...

You shouldn't bother...

there are a lot better stories out there than mine...

Well...

hope you like.

 ** _I do NOT OWN any INAZUMA anime. Thank you._**

* * *

I only stared at the spot where my younger sibling once stood. All the memories… the bad. That's all I could see.

 ** _Flashback~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-_**

 _The land was filled with fire. The trees burnt and the three bright suns setting in a gloom of light and darkness. The two moons would soon reach their peak in the sky. And the battle that was raging on would surly come to an end. With losing in our favor._

 _Fear hit me like a raging storm that knew all too well of the suffering my home would soon pay. For death was only waiting as I tremble, glued in place like the child that I was._

 _"_ _Tenma!" I heard someone call my name. "Tenma, take your sister and run! The time capsules is only a short run east of here. Run Tenma, please I can't lose you!" I suddenly recognized the voice as my mother. She was now standing in front of me. I wanted to protest, to say that I wouldn't leave without her. But the pained expression on her face made me realize that any hope that was left here. Was surly gone._

 _I nodded my head in response, and in return I received a sad smile no child should ever have to bare. The woman I called my mother nudged me in the direction that I needed to go. And when I started to run, all that could be heard were the explosions of a place I once called home. And screams of my friends and family that were the only ones that I loved._

 _My little sister cried in my arms as the fire ate away her left wing. But all I could do was watch in horror as my whole life crumbled before me. But as I ran on, one thing was sure to me more than ever, more than the feeling of my four rare wings that burned in agony, more than the cries of my only sibling. More than the unbearable fear that twisted my heart. Was the pain that never left me as I ran away. And that I didn't dare look back._

 ** _Flashback end ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-_**

I surface from the flashback with a jolt. I looked at the clock, "4:50" It stated. _Time to get moving._ I thought. I grabbed some clothes from my dresser. As I got changed I didn't dare look at my back. I didn't want to see the mess of my once powerful wings. So when I finished getting dressed I wrote a small note and place it on my bed side. So that if Aki came to wake me she would know where I was.

I opened the door softly, but that didn't stop the squeak that made its way to the rusty hinges. I stopped until no sound could be heard from the other rooms. Then opened the door all the way and quietly step outside my own room. I made my way down the hallway and finally to the front door.

I opened it and walked out only to meet the cool air of early morning. It felt nice of my skin and blew away any and all memories of the past that I once had. It was over now. And that's all that mattered.

With my soccer ball in hand I made my way to the riverbank soccer field. It was early, and there were no sign of any people near the area. I gazed down the field to see a small girl waiting for me.

She was pretending to kick a soccer ball, but as I made my way down the steps she turned to me with a bright smile on her face.

"Tenma!" She called as she bounded towards me. "Finally! I didn't think you would ever come. Now come on I heard you made a new hissatsu technique. I really wants to see it, but that requires two people right… well ill watch you later. I just was hoping to watch you play." She kept continuing to ramble on all the things she wanted to do, or she wanted me to do.

"Ok, ok, ok, Amaya!" I pleaded the girl to stop. "I'll just dibble the ball around some and practice my avatar armed." The girl's eyes gleamed with excitement as I spoke the words she wanted to hear for so long.

"You learned how to do avatar armed with you knew avatar! That's amazing Tenma!" I laughed at the thought of her own avatar, though it was not to be taken lightly. Her avatar was the strongest I had ever seen, apart from my own. My smile quickly turned a frown as I remembered my other avatar.

I promised myself to never speak its name again. To only say it in dire circumstances. Amaya surly saw the despair in my eyes and dropped the subject.

"Come on Tenma, show my already! You're killing me here." Again I let a snort of laughter at my sister's eagerness. She took a seat on the bench and I ran on the field and started to gather up my thoughts. The soccer ban was dropped a short while ago. And Fei, a time traveler from the FUTURE, unlike me being from the past, is going to go home soon as well. But he decided to stay for a bit longer, mostly because he wants to play more soccer with Raimon.

After a good amount of stretching I start to dribble the ball back and forth finally summoning my avatar and perform avatar armed to my sister's final relief.

She ran up to me and gave me a hug. I take a look at my watch and realize morning practice would start in an hour. I liked to get there early so that I could change without anyone seeing the black scares that I bare on my back from my once amazing wings. Amaya pouts but accepts it as she walks off towards home. I only smile as she leaves. Then I start my way towards school, expecting the day to be like any other.

But so many things can change in just one day…

More than anyone, I should know that.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello!

Just wanted to thank all the people in the comments for all the support.

It means a lot to me, thank you so much!

ANY who lets get started.

 ** _I DO NOT OWN INAZUMA ANIME, DONE_**

* * *

Shindou~~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

I made my way to school. It was still early, but I would have enough time to get dressed and ready for practice before a lot of people showed up. I never really was this early before. I've heard that Tenma comes by this early, but I've never seen him here myself.

I walked into the soccer building to find it completely quite. There's not a sound in the entire complex until I hear a locker open inside the locker room to the club room. _Maybe it's Tenma?_ I thought for a moment.

When I walk into the locker room. I was right it was Tenma. He's wearing the original Raimon blue soccer shorts not to mention the Raimon socks and cleats. But something I find odd is when I walked in Tenma was about to finish pulling his shirt down when I saw four black scars that looked to be burn marks of a time far in the past.

At first I could only stare, until Tenma turned and looked at me with scared eyes.

"Hey, Shindou. What are you doing here so early?" Tenma had a light nervousness to his voice. I could only continue to stare at him, wondering. _How did he get those scares?_ I thought. I didn't mean to but my voice betrayed me as I spoke my thoughts out loud.

"Oh, those…" Tenma started. "There… not important. It happened a LONG time ago." He then stared at the ground, almost as though he was guilty of something. "I'm sorry," he stated. "I… I'm going to get start practice. Please…" He looked up at me with sad eyes I didn't think I could ever see in the optimistic soccer player. "Don't say anything about this." And with that he walked out the door without saying another word.

Tenma~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

I messed up. He saw me. What am I going to do?

I didn't mean for Shindou to see me when I was changing.

He's going to ask, and then I'll have to move to another country.

Well… this wouldn't be the first time.

I just want to go home.

Why can't I go home?

Please, tell me.

What did I do wrong!?

I sound like a child…

Pleading for a happy ending that I'll NEVER get…

Ha…ha….ha…

I don't believe in happy endings anymore.

Not since what happened to my little sister…

 ** _Flashback~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~__**

 _I kept running. I was almost there. I could see the small building that contained a total of three time capsules. Would they still work? No, I can't think about that right now. I have to get off this doomed rock of a planet. I have to get away from home._

 _I ran into the building and take a look around. I see the three capsules. There all on fire. I see the smoke clotting above each machine and I feel the blood drain from my face. I can no longer hear my sister's cries. She stopped when the fire had gone out. Half of her wing was gone and was dripping bright scarlet blood._

 _For a moment we locked eyes and she said something strange. "Last…" Her eyes were filled with pain and were dull as if she was unaware of what was happening around us._

 _"_ _W-what?" I tried to keep my voice steady, but I knew all too well that it wasn't going to happen._

 _After a moment of her staring she spoke the say words but now pointing towards one of the capsules. "Last…"_

 _I finally understood as I ran for the last capsule in the row. Sometimes people of our species could have super natural powers. Though it was uncommon. It was still very possible my little two year old sister was pointing to the only capsule that was going to work._

 _The child in my arms only smiled as I ran towards the capsule. It was made for one person, but I could easily fit with the small infant in my arms. When I was finally was inside I closed the doors and turned on the control system._

 _A small lever was switched to a middle position. I recognized this as the time meter use to show what time you would be transported to. I wanted to go back in time. To tell my family what was going to happen. But even I knew that would have drastic consequences on the time line._

 _So I pulled the lever as hard as I could until it budged and finally moved to the very bottom of the switch. I stared at it only a moment before I quickly slammed down on the button that stated, "Launch." And with that. Me and my little sister were gone. Where ?_ I didn't really know… just that it was far…

 _Far in the future._

 ** _Flashback end~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~__**

"Tenma!" I heard someone call my name and a ball came spiraling towards me. It startled me, but I had good reflexes and caught the ball in a trap with my foot. I was in practice. _Oh that's right,_ I thought. _I finished school and we just started afternoon practice. Anyway it's not good to dwell on the past. Don't think about what happened after you pushed that stupid button… Never again._

"Tenma! Get your head in the game!" Someone called for me and struck me out of my thoughts. It was Tsurugi. He didn't look happy with me. He always got like that if I was a little off. Sometimes I think he should lay off a little bit. But he doesn't know anything. How could he. He was only human and I was an Angaler. How could he ever understand?

"Sorry, Tsurugi." I stated. "Just a little off today. I'll pay attention more." He gave me a huff and moved away. I only turned for a moment to glance at the bench, but as I went to turn back around I saw a small figure sitting on the bench next Aoi. My eyes widened as I saw it was my sister with her pointer finger to her lips, asking me to keep quiet.

I quickly turned around with a nervous gulp.

Only one thought crossed my mind before all the players came into a small huddle to see what the training menu had in store for us today.

 _How did I make it this far without anyone finding out?_


	5. Chapter 5

I do NOT own inazuma, of any kind. If I did, the show would be VERY different. But I like it how it is.

* * *

Fei~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

After everything that has happened, I decided to stay with Raimon for a least a little bit longer. Sure I really do like this time. The fresh air and clear water, are about the same. But the people here are like no other. The Raimon soccer club is full of promising members for the future of the soccer world. And I'd be lying if I said I really wanted to leave.

But the reason I'm staying, unfortunately, is not because of the players nor the time itself. The reason I'm staying is because of a strange anomaly that is somehow seeped its way into this time period. As a time traveler, that has been on far more trips than anyone else in this time. As well as being from the future. I may be able to see these so called "anomalies" or time problems.

But something strikes me as very odd. The time problem, isn't normal. The scanners could be wrong. But if they aren't. Then this "little" problem was here long before anything else was. And something tells me I should stay out of it.

Because I fear, somethings are better left unsolved. But that doesn't mean I can just leave it alone. Like I want…

* * *

Amaya~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

I couldn't help but laugh, as my older brother stared at me for a moment before looking away. That look on his face was priceless. Sure yeah, it was rude to show up like that. And to scare him. But come on! It's been forever since I've seen him this much. Only on once a week daily come bye's I ever see him.

You're probably wondering why a ghost girl doesn't have time to come see the only person that can see her. Well, that's because Tenma isn't the only person that can see me. There are lots of other things that can.

I watch as the team separates into two now smaller teams, I look down at my feet for a moment before continuing my thoughts.

 _I never told Tenma…_ My thoughts are interrupted by a gust of strong wind. I look over to see the managers trying to hold everything down on the bench. I turned to the coach, who is now no longer talking nor making any facial expression to give hints into what he's thinking. He always seems to know what's going on, I sometimes even wonder if he knows about Tenma being an Angaler, but I deicide against it.

As the wind starts to fade away, I start to go with it. My long lavender hair begins to disappear into another world I know too much. I look back at the team one more time. It's strange that Fei isn't here. The guy said he had something important to do.

I look back down at myself, only to see that I'm almost all gone. I let out a quiet cry as I hide my face away and turn towards the managers so Tenma wouldn't see me. Tears start to fall from my face.

 _It's not fair!_ I think harshly, _I don't want to go back!_ But I don't move, I stay seated on the bench as I slowly disappear. "Please," I whisper. "Don't make my go back…" With that my intangible tears drip onto the bench, and I disappear once again.

* * *

Aoi~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

It was afternoon practice and everyone on the team was playing to their best efforts. They all looked like all of them were having but also playing well as a team. _That's good, after what happened I was worried things wouldn't get back to normal so soon._

My thoughts stopped when a gust of strong wind started to blow things on the bench away. Everyone was so busy holding things down, that only I noticed.

There was a sound, but it sounded like a person crying. And someone talking.

I turned both directions to see if the wind carried the sound from far away. The wind stopped completely and I got up and turned towards my right, where no one was sitting.

On the bench that once was empty before now had droplets of water. I looked at the sky, but saw nothing but the bright sun, and clear skies. _Could it have been my imagination?_ I thought. But then I remembered the crying.

But was the even possible. Somebody, what? Invisible!?

I laughed softly at the thought, well, wouldn't be the first time.

Well hoped you like it see you next time sorry for the weight and that its short I've just been going through somethings but I'm back on track see you next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello...

I'm sorry... Well no need to wait, lets get going!

I glared down at the paper in front of me, as if its existence was the source of all my problems. You may briefly wonder what I am gazing at so intently, so I shall seticfy your courosity and say that it is simply my math homework... I hate math. But besides that, its been hard to focus latly. Amaya went off the other day and I have yet to see her sence, normally I wouldn't be so worried... but its been happening more often latly and if I say so myself, its frightening.

As the curiosity person I am, I cant help but wonder where she goes all the time. I asked her once but all I got was a very cryptic reply back that gave me more questions than answers...

Flash back... 4 Months ago...

I was sitting on the edge of my bed with a book in my hands, it was about soccer, when the air began to make an odd crinkling noise. It reminded kind of like paper burning in a fire, anyways there was a bright light that lit the whole room in an almost blinding presence. When I finally opened my eyes again there was my sister holding the supposed soccer ball that was said to have saved my life, well that's what I had 'remembered' anyway.

She gave my a puzzled expression and asked why I had it on the table and what the strange symbol on it was. I briefly wondered why she had never asked before, but pushed it aside for more important matters.

"That's not important." I had said, "Where have you been I've been worried sick over you! You always go off on your own like that and never tell my when your leaving... Its worrying, and I am your older brother so I have a right to worry!" I was upset, but I was mostly scared, we both had lost so much... it worried me that I might loose the only person I truly have left from home.

She gave me a guilty expression that meant she was hiding something... That's the thing about my sister. Ever since we met up on Earth from the time capsule incident, she was always hiding things. It was bad enough that my sister could sometimes see into the future, although without proper training it was difficult, she was unusually great at hiding things. But not from, not from her older brother.

"I'm sorry Tenma but," She moved close to my ear with a evil smile, "its a secret~" She whispered.

I gave her an angry pout and glared, but there was no malleolus in it.

"Cant you give me a hint?" I pleaded.

She posed her hand on her chin as if to contemplate her decision, before promptly say "No."

I once gave her a pout before coming to a better conclusion, I smiled a smirk of my own before saying, "If you give me a hint ill tell what's up with that soccer ball in your hands." Her eyes lit up with unhidden curiosity and I knew I had hooked her before she even responded.

"Fine", she said. "But you have to go first." I would gladly agree to those terms, Amaya is a very trustful person, even if she doesn't seem to be.

"Do you remember how I came to be in this family the 'Tenma' family'?" She shook her head. "Well its would have been a horrible time tregity if I was to appear out of the blue in the future, so the universe decided it would get rid of the trouble by making my an identidy with no ties," I was still smiling, but it was one of regret and sadness. "The report said..." I stopped and took a breath before continuing in only a whisper, "The newspaper states that there was a house fire and that everyone died exept me..." I refuse to look up at her, but I can imagine her face, I can hear sniffling in the quite, there's nobody home but us.

"No ties with anyone, it even said that a large beam that had beenon fire saved my life and that's why I have those four burned marks on my back. That Mom, Dad, and... You. Died in that fire." I let her take a moment to take that in before continueing with my story. I smile again, "I was about ten when that happened so there soppose to be a life before that" I point to the soccer ball in her arms. "Somebody shot that soccer ball at me when I was saving a little pup, it stopped me from getting crushed and aparintly fueled my liking to the game soccer, when that's not really true. So when those guys tried to take my memory it really wouldn't have worked."

She smiled, "Oh I understand! That's really cool Tenma!." She yelled happily, that was also something puzzling.

"Hey Amaya? Why do you call me Tenma, I mean you are my sister. You can call me nii-san?" She turned to me with a frown and mumbled something, I couldn't make it out. "What was that," I asked. She turned to me with a wide grin. But I knew she wouldn't repeat what she really said.

"It makes me feel closer to mom and dad!" That's surprises me, she pulled the parent card, now I knew I shouldn't push.\

"Alright, but you promised me give me a hint!." She gave my a pout but new she had to, so with a quick bit of thinking she said what she promised.

"I lose to a place beyond thy thoughts and commanded to a world I brought, Lost in indrifrance and found to few is the place you seek, in endeavor you will find its peek as you surface its greed of mind, you shant find what its is you seek, that is the place that I hide." She smiles innocently at the my blank face, because she knows that she has gotten me.

"See you later Tenma~" She yells as she fades through the wall. I try to stop her but its to late to do so.

End Flash Back~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

I kept glaring at my math homework before sighing. I found my self smiling at how tired I sounded.

It was alright if she never told me.

I was ok with not knowing.

As long as she was ok.

Well we will see Tenma, We will see.

Ps. I'm very sorry.


End file.
